What have we gotten ourselves into now
by RosewhiteSnowred
Summary: A group of school girls get stranded on the island when their plane gets hit during a storm. The story will unfold as they meet the boys and try to all survive until they're rescued. I suck at summaries but yeah, rated T but may change.
1. What have we gotten ourselves into

Rosie: Alright, this is a first, but I'm writing a Lord of the Flies fanfic. I own the girls from Saint Mary's Academy for Girls with Advanced Talents which you will find out more about if you read on. So that is a little incentive.

Piggy:What about the disclaimer Miss Authoress. You said your Claimer that's it.

Jack:Shut up, Fatty.

Rosie: No, no Jack he has a point. All the boys belong to William Golding who is the original author of Lord of the Flies. I in no way own that story. I do own my story though that uses his characters.

Simon: You sure love us don't you?

Rosie: Yep, so in this you won't die. Since your one of my favorite characters. But anyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>Simon POV<p>

It was the middle of the night when a loud crack of thunder woke all of us up. Ralph and I looked out of our shelter and up at the sky. What we saw I will never forget. Fire as bright as Jack's hair was flying through the sky and as another crack of lightening lit up the sky, we could tell it was on a plane, now flying very low over the island which meant that at this rate it would hit the mountain. Ralph and I shared a look that told me we would go search when the storm cleared. I ducked back into the shelter and shook off some of the rain my hair had already collected. We would sleep until morning, and pray that whoever was on the plane survived until then.

Izzy POV

I opened my eyes to find that I was staring up at a canopy of trees. My body hurt like all hell then again I did just fall from I don't know how high up. Frankly I'm amazed that I survived, but I could probably thank the broken branches and my cuts and bruises for that. I fell through the trees to reach the ground. I sat up slowly and looked around at my surroundings. Other girls lay on the forest floor around me, including our lead, Kimberly. I stood up, bracing my body against a tree as I did. I needed to make sure the others were okay before even worrying about myself. I walked over to Kimberly first shaking her slightly until one deep ocean blue eye opened. Then after a bit the other opened as well and she sat up bracing herself with her arm.

"Izzy, what happened? I remember that the plane was having problems but" She trailed off unsure of herself. I ran a hand through her messy strawberry blond hair to soothe my friend. "I think most of us got out of the plane. Could you help me find the others?" I asked. She nodded and got up. The next closest person was Mouse, and no that's not her real name it's just that with her brown sweater, long uniform skirt, short chestnut brown hair and glasses, she looked pretty mousy. Not to mention her shy personality. She awoke startled and squeaked causing Kimberly to laugh. I went off and luckily found Charlie. What good is a girl without her twin? Her black hair was fanned out around her. I hugged her happily and she quickly hugged me back. The four of us then set off to find the others. Alex was quick to find and so were some of the kiddies like Emily and Anna. All in all our section was mostly here. Sixteen girls in all. Kimberly looked everyone over, her air of authority returning to her.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked. The girls all looked between each other, assessing injuries. Our clothes were torn were they had snagged on our way down. People had cuts and bruises but all in all we appeared to be in good condition, better condition than the plane and all of the other children that had been on board. "I think we're fine, but do you think we're the only group that survived the crash?" Tiffany, a rather tall ten year old asked. "I don't know" Kimberly said sadly. We all stood, contemplating just what that meant. Finally Kimberly called us all back to reality.

"We need to find out if we're the only ones here. I suggest we find our way out of this jungle. We also have to stick together. If any of you want to take the risk I'm not responsible for you disobeying orders. Understood?" She called. Everyone yelled back an "Understood" before we started to walk off. I immediately fell in to her left and Mouse to her right. Mouse, Kimberly and I were the best of friends and had been for years. I smiled at Kimberly and she in turn smiled back. We were going to be alright. I knew we would. We just had to be alright, right?

Kimberly broke through the trees first quickly followed by the rest of us. We all looked around us as best as possible. We were on a beach. Some of the kiddies started running around and laughing. Kimberly whistled and everyone came back. "Alright, just because we found a beach doesn't mean we're free just yet. We still need to search for people. Let's all stick together girls" She said. Mouse turned and I could see her eyes widen. I followed her line of vision and saw something walking toward us on the beach, and from the looks of it a lot of them. Before Kimberly could say anything I was already running toward them. Kimberly yelled at me but I didn't care. My feet were flying across the sand, the wind whipping my hair back. I could now tell that the things were boys, around our age. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me until I reached them, unfortunately it was hard to stop so I smashed right into one of the boys causing us both to fall over.

"Oww" I whined as I got up off the boy. The first thing I noticed was that the boy had bright blue eyes. Next was his black hair and tanned skin. I stared into his eyes for awhile as the two of us got up. "Hello, and sorry for that, my name is Izzy." I said softly. The boy smiled and nodded. "My name is Simon, but how many of you are here? That is if you know" He asked. "There are sixteen of us in total. We are the artistic division of Saint Mary's Academy for Girls with Advanced Talents. The rest are just down the beach" I replied quickly looking over to the other boys, and indeed there were seven of them.

"Izzy!" I heard Kimberly yell from behind me. I turned around to see most of the girls running while Kimberly and Charlie dragged Mouse. The boys started murmuring as the other girls ran up. Emily squealed and ran into my arms. I giggled and kissed her cheek because honestly I loved the little girl as a sister. Kimberly stopped with Charlie and Mouse. Kimberly stood up straight in front of the boys, her air of authority easily perceptible in the atmosphere.

"Alright then. Who here is in charge? Judging by your looks you've all been here awhile" She said. "Me" two boys cried out. Kimberly raised an eyebrow and looked between the two, obviously uncertain of which boy to believe. What have we gotten ourselves into this time?

* * *

><p>So that's my first chapter. Tell me what you think of it by leaving a review. It's really not that hard. Constructive criticism is very welcome.<p> 


	2. Man, would this be fun

Rosie: Okay disclaimer time well I-

Ralph: Can I do it

Rosie: Fine you can say it

Ralph: Me an' the rest of the boys belong to William Golding and anyone who says otherwise is a big fat liar.

Kimberly: Pretty proud of yourself huh, Anyway the only the that belong to the authoress are me and my girls and this story.

Rosie: Hey, I never said you could say the claimer!

Jack: You never said she couldn't

Rosie: Anyway, on with the show

* * *

><p>Kimberly POV<p>

We had found out the the blond boy named Ralph was the chief while the red head named Jack was in charge of the hunters. I introduced myself as our lead and said about how our plane crashed during the storm last night. We had come from California, but were being taken elsewhere, though we honestly didn't know where. A lot of kids were being taken off elsewhere, boys were moved east to help with labor if they could, and shipped off with the girls if they couldn't. After awhile I asked if we could go to their camp. The boys didn't hesitate to lead us. I smiled and pushed the wisps of my strawberry blond hair out of my face I walked over by Ralph and Jack. I looked over at Izzy who was walking with Emily on one side and Charlie on the other side. I looked back at Mouse and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She smiled nervously at me

As the group walked up more Kiddies were seen as well as a few older boys. The kiddies all ran over after seeing that we were here. One little boy ran up to Alex and hugged her. "Percy?" She said unbelieving. The boy nodded happily and hugged her tighter. "Sister, I haven't seen you in so long. Do you know if Mother is alright?" Percy asked, staring up at her helplessly. "Mom and Father are in the United States living with my Dad and Stepmother." Alex replied "Mom was devastated that your plane had crashed Percy"

"But you're here now Alexandra" Percy replied happily. Alexandra bent down to hug the boy in a tight embrace. "So this is your half brother Alex?" Charlie asked as even I came over to see. She nodded and stroked the boy's hair. "Percy lived in England with Mom and my Stepfather, his father. While I still live in America with Dad and my Stepmother" Alex said. I smiled at her, happy to see one of my girls happy. Especially since Alex had been depressed for a month. Well that meant that these boys had to of been here at least a month. Poor kids being all alone like this. I then turned to Izzy and motioned for her to come over. Just as she started walking over a loud trumpet like sound resounded. I turned to see Ralph blowing through a conch on top of a giant rock.

All the boys started walking over to the sound and sitting in a sort of circle. I turned to Izzy who began walking over to stand behind the boys. I shrugged and followed her as the rest of the girls followed suit. The kiddies sat down with the little boys finding absolutely nothing wrong with this while us older girls hung back, wary of what might happen. After a minute Ralph stopped blowing and everything went silent.

"I'm sure you've all noticed that we have some new people on the island. These girls were in the plane that crashed in last night's storm. They will be staying with us until we get rescued. Does anyone have anything they'd like to say?" Ralph asked. I raised my hand and Ralph threw the conch to me. "First rule is that to speak during a meeting, you need to be holding the conch." Ralph said. I nodded and looked to Mouse before starting.

"First off one thing should be made clear. Your leadership was voted on by the boys. We girls already have a lead and that's me. My girls only report to me and adults. Second we will help you in whatever way we can as we aren't sissy little girls, so don't treat us like we are. Third I want to know who each of you are, what was the day, month, and year you crashed as well as how old you were. We need to make a list of everyone here and of what day it is. It's one of the closest grips on time we can keep." I said. I know that the month and year part was unnecessary, but it was all simple formality. I turned to Mouse and nodded as she went into her backpack and pulled out a notebook and a blue pen.

"And we should listen to you, why? You're just a bunch of girls. Girls are good for cooking, cleaning and taking care of kids, so maybe you can look after the litluns and cook the pig when we catch it" Jack said. I gritted my teeth not wanting to get that mad. My teacher told me never to get angry enough to hurt anyone. I took a deep and looked up at Jack.

"Look, we're trying to help. So don't say stupid things like that. We are fiercely independent American girls. Since you English boys don't seem to understand, girls have lots of right and we're pretty much equal to you guys. So we can do what we want without your permission" I spoke slowly. Jack and a few other boys started laughing. I crossed my arms and scowled at him until he stopped. "Aw man, that was hilarious. Girls with equal rights. Girls being anywhere near as good as guys. Man that's just"

"That wasn't a joke" Mouse said softly. The guys looked to her and started laughing again. "And who would you be, more importantly why should I care?" Jack said grabbing her glasses. Mouse whimpered and tried reaching out for them but he pulled them out of her reach. I grabbed his wrist and twisted until he let go. Honestly, some people have no respect. I huffed and gave Mouse back her glasses.

"I don't like hurting people Jack but how about a bet. If I can defeat you in three moves or less you have to admit that girls are just as good if not better than boys." I said smirking. He smirked back and moved out of the circle as I followed him closely. "I normally don't hit girls but fine, if it's what you want then your fault when you get hurt" He said. I took up my stance and smiled. He lunged at me which I quickly dodge. I aimed a front kick between the legs then a round house to the face and a hook kick back around to the back of the head before putting my foot back on the ground. Jack hit the ground mere second after. I smirked and looked to the other boys as my girls started cheering.

"I told you I could win in three moves or less. Now who's more awesome?" I said giggling slightly. Man, would this be fun.

* * *

><p>Second chapter by Kimberly. I'll clarify all the epic butt kicking moves in the next chapter which if all goes according to plan will be narrated by Mouse. Reviews are welcome.<p> 


	3. This is gonna be bad

Rosie: I got this man, I got this. Just gotta make sure they don't-

Piggy: What are you doing?

Rosie: Crap, um I was not about to steal the disclaimer all for myself.

Mouse: May I please say the disclaimer Miss?

Piggy: I don't see why you should say it' I'm clearly more qualified.

Rosie: Hey, how about you share it? Sharing is caring after all.

Mouse: Alright, none of the male characters belong to Rosie. They are the direct property of William Golding and his estate.

Piggy: Yes, but all the female characters do belong to Rosie so if you decide to use them that happens to be stealing.

Rosie: Right, enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Mouse POV<p>

Why exactly did Kimberly always have to do this? She was always pushy and pushed for women's rights, this however was a little over kill. However the girl did achieve results, so I can't complain too much. Since her little karate trick she had managed a joint leadership with Ralph. Kimberly was now standing up to her waist in ocean water staring down, her spear just an inch above the water. I sat on a rock a few meters away writing in my notebook. I looked over at her. My friend looked just like a bird of prey. As fast as lightening she struck the water with perfect precision. She pulled it back out with two fish skewered on it. She turned toward me and grinned brightly before pulling the fish off and throwing them toward Alex who was sitting and cutting up the fish to cook.

"So Mouse just how many boys are here again?" Kimberly asked. I smiled and turned back to my list. "There are 32 boys here. Jack is the only 14 year old. Simon, Ralph, Robin and Roger are 13, Piggy, Maurice, Robert, Bill, Morris and Francis are all 12 um, do I have to say all of them" I said looking back at Kimberly. She laughed and shook her head. "No it doesn't matter. Hey you think you could go find Izzy for me" Kimberly said happily. "Sure, but why?" I asked. She shrugged and struck at another fish. "Well she's working on the shelters and I don't want her to get lonely. So maybe you could go help?" She asked. I couldn't say no to such a request

Sighing heavily I stood up hopping across the rocks back to the beach. Looking down the beach I could see Izzy getting vines and palm leaves together. I walked over to her holding my notebook close to my chest. "Hello Izzy. Kimberly asked me to come see you. Would you like any help?" I asked softly. She looked over at me and smiled looking slightly worn out from all the work she'd been doing. "If you would like, You could go over to where Simon and Ralph are and start helping on the shelter. Here you could take some of these to them if you want" She replied thoughtfully, holding out some palm leaves. I nodded and took the palm leaves from her before going over to where I could see Ralph fixing a new shelter. He turned around as I walked up and watched me until I was only a yard away.

"Izzy said that if I wished to help you I could. She happens to be gathering materials currently but I brought these for you to use. She told me to bring them" I managed to say with minimal stuttering. I kept my gaze focused down at my feet. "Thank you Mouse. Every bit of help we can get is greatly appreciated. If you could set those down right there, maybe you could go get Piggy for us" Simon said coming out of the shelter. I looked up at him unsure but the boy just smiled back reassuringly. I nodded and set the palm leaves down before walking off to find Piggy.

I didn't exactly know where he was but my hunch led me right to where the boy was sitting, watching the kiddies. He was cleaning his glasses when I walked up so he didn't exactly see me. "Um, Piggy, Ralph and Simon need your help with something." I said. Piggy put his glasses on before looking up at me. I was nearly positive he didn't like me, though as to why I hadn't the foggiest idea. He stood up and stared at me for a moment before finally speaking. "Fine are they still working on the shelter?" He asked. I nodded quickly and looked back down at my feet. "Alright then, don't get into too much trouble" He warned as he started walking back the way I came.

With a sigh I collapsed in the sand. I just couldn't handle this. I had never been around so many boys before. I was the youngest daughter of 7 girls and barely even got to see my father. I had gone to a private all girls school since I began my education. I was shy around the girls but around the boys I was almost speechless. It was absolutely hopeless trying to talk to them. More over almost none of them even took me seriously. Just what could I even do?

Not that that was my worst complaint. I was pretty much useless when it came to fishing and I wasn't even all that good at babysitting either, as none of them listened for a second. The only thing I was even slightly good at was building shelters, but Simon and Ralph were in charge of that. Simon was easier to talk to than most of the guys, but that didn't mean it was easy to talk to him. Oh, what horrible luck my parents had, having a daughter too afraid to talk to boys, how ever would they marry me off at this rate. Than again, I'd probably make a horrible wife anyway, since I couldn't do much, and I would be a horrible trophy wife, what with my not being pretty at all. I guess that meant the life of a spinster, though I'd probably be bad at that too.

I heard the bushes behind me rustle but frankly I didn't care who it was. Unfortunately that was the absolute wrong thing to do. "Hello little Mouse." I heard a voice say in my ear. I whipped around to look right at Roger. He was literally a mere inch away from my face. My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. "What are you doing out here all alone" He asked with a snicker.

"Nothing, Roger. I was just sitting here, you know um, thinking" I stuttered. He stood up and held out a hand for me. I nervously took it and he pulled me up. "You know the littluns are afraid of this thing called the beast. If it really does exist well we don't want you to get hurt." He said, a smirk gracing his lips. I stepped away from him and started walking back toward the grabbed my wrist and pulled me back over to him. "I think I'll keep you safe, you don't mind that right, Mouse?" He asked taking my glasses. I tried to grab them back but he held them just out of reach. I whimpered and looked down at my hands which were tight in Roger's grip.

"What do you want from me Roger?" I asked quietly. He chuckled darkly making me shudder. He let go of one of my hands and tilted my head back to look me directly in the eyes. "I want you. Since your not brave enough or even less, strong enough, to stand up to me well I guess I'll get what I want." He said running a hand through my hair. This, is gonna be bad.

* * *

><p>Third chapter by the little sweetie Mouse.<p> 


	4. This was a great day

Rosie: Alright since I know somebody is going to try to steal the disclaimer I'm not even gonna bother...um hello, where are you guys?

Roger: sorry but everyone is busy right now.

Rosie: What about Mouse and Piggy, they're never busy.

Roger: Oh, but they are.

Rosie: Tell me what you did or so help me god

Samneric: Rosie doesn't own us or the other boys we belong to William Golding, She owns all the girls though so no stealing

Rosie: Oh thank god you two are here.

Alex: Yep now on with the story

* * *

><p>Izzy POV<p>

As I approached Simon and Ralph I couldn't help but smile. The two were helping me with making a shelter for the kiddies. Four other girls were working on another shelter while three watched the kiddies. Kimberly was fishing with Alex and Mouse was off somewhere. I handed Ralph some materials and started working on the roof, binding the materials together to strengthen it as well as to prevent leaks. I smiled and bond it to the rest of the roof I had been working on.

"Are you sure we should put the roof together first and then put it on the shelter?" Ralph asked. I nodded smiling slightly. "My brother would go on survival treks all the time. He taught me this trick a long time ago" I said as I tied another bundle. Simon came over to sit next to me on the sand as Ralph finished with the structure. Ralph then sat on the other side of Simon. Izzy smiled at the two boys and brushed some hair out of her face. She tied the whole roof together and grinned widely as I stood up and placed the roof on the shelter. I grabbed some more vines and tied the roof to the structure. I turned back and collapsed beside the two boys. It had been a hard day but the three of us finished the shelter and nothing could bring that thing down. I felt so proud of myself really.

"So what do we do now?" Ralph asked. I looked over at the lagoon and pulled on my shirt which was clinging to my skin. Simon seemed to notice this and stood up. "How about we all take a break and swim for awhile?" He suggested. I nodded vigorously to this plan and Ralph agreed as well. I ran straight for the water with the other two right at my heels and I plunged into the cool blue lagoon. God did the water feel good against my hot skin. I was sure I had sun burn but, hey, who here hadn't gotten it at least somewhere. I went under the water holding my breath as long as possible while running my hands through my hair. Finally when I had to resurface I could see Kimberly on the beach. She had a clear look of worry on her face.

I turned to Ralph and Simon before swimming, and eventually walking, over to Kimberly. I pushed my dripping wet hair out of my face and stared at her in concern. "Do you know where Mouse is. I was sure she'd be with you but when Alex talked to Piggy he said she never went back to you guys. I was wondering if she came back after he left but I'm getting worried. Mouse isn't one to just wander off" Kimberly said looking around.

I was about to say something when in the distance I could see Mouse with someone else. I took off running, gaining speed as I flew across the sand as fast as possible in my wet condition. As I neared I could tell that the person was Roger. I stopped nearly running right into the two of them. I grinned hugely at Mouse who just stared back at me nervously. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as soon as I had caught my breath. Mouse looked up at Roger, as if unsure of what to say. Finally Roger looked at me and let go of her hand.

"Mouse had collapsed on the sand near the forest. I found her there and was helping her with some things." He said confidently. I nodded and grabbed Mouse's wrist only for her to cringe away from me. I stared at her confused but she just pulled her arms in toward her chest and watched me nervously. Okay there had to be something wrong with her. I looked over at Roger who just smiled warmly and took Mouse's hand and started dragging her off again. She stared back at me as if wanting to call for help but yet unable to.

"Oh I guess Mouse is making friends. That's cool I guess" Kimberly said as I walked back over to her. Simon had come out of the water and turned to me, unsure of what to say. I shrugged unsure of what to do at the moment either. This wasn't something that Mouse was likely to do. It just didn't seem right. Especially when she cringed when I reached out for her. I just doesn't add up.

I turned to see the sun starting to sink which meant we would have to start eating dinner soon. I sighed and walked over to the pile of fire wood the kiddies had collected. Just then Jack and the other hunters stumbled out of the forest with nothing to show for they're efforts. Fortunately Kimberly and Alex had caught enough fish for everyone to have something to eat. Jack stopped and watched me pick up the firewood to bring over to the little fire pit some of the other girls had made. I placed the wood in the fire pit then picked up the stones next to it. They would start a spark when you clacked then together a certain way. Just as I got them to spark Alex came over with the fish. She sat down with the spitted fish and put them over the fire that was now roaring. Pretty soon the kiddies started over at the smell of the fish.

I started pulling some away from the fire when they were ready and cutting them up for the kiddies. Mom always said the youngest eat first so I lived by that rule even here. After all the fish was cooked and everyone had been fed, a few of us went to swim in the lagoon for awhile while Alex made the trek, with some fish, to go see Sam and Erik. It wasn't that bad of a day today. But we were all just hoping to get home as soon as possible.

"Hey Izzy" I heard Simon say from behind me. I turned to see him stand in the water about a yard away. "What's up Simon?" I asked. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well since you girls said that the shelters all go to the littluns I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sleep with me over that away? You know cause it gets lonely being by yourself" He said unsure of himself. I giggled and walked over to him taking his hand. "That would be wonderful Simon." I said giving him my best smile. He smiled back as I took his hand and we walked off together. This was a great day.

* * *

><p>So this was the fourth chapter. Started writing at two in the morning and finished at four. thank you my reviewers for being my inspiration for writing again. And as for Roger and Mouse well, you'll have to wait and find out what happens. Anyway review, it's what helps me write. Ask question, tell random stuff that you think I could improve on or that you really liked or even just say I read it and liked it. So no reason not to review. I expect at least one review before I put out a new chapter, really that's all I need. So be kind and review. It would make me feel so honored if you took the time to do that for me.<p> 


	5. God I'm so happy right now

Rosie: I know that someone is here.

Jack: I'd like to say the disclaimer this time

Rosie: oh, sure thing

Jack: Okay Rosie doesn't own the boys, William Golding does. She does own the girls though.

Simon: Also she would like to thank one of her favorite readers/reviewers. So Hammsters thank you so much for helping this story move forward along with everyone who reads and reviews. Rosie wouldn't have the heart to keep updating this if she didn't get so much encouragement from you guys. Also thank you for the compliment Hammsters, I appreciate it.

Rosie: Aww, well you heard him, thank you so much. I'm glad you like the story so far. So let's get on with it!

* * *

><p>Kimberly POV<p>

I awoke on the sand as the sun was just shining on me. Sitting up I looked around at all the still sleeping forms huddled around the shelters. It made me feel happy to see them all safe. It was in this moment that I no longer thought only of the girls as my family, but the boys as well. I smiled to myself as I stood up to go get some fruit for breakfast. As I walked around I saw Charlie sleeping next to Maurice. Well more like curled up around him. Izzy was holding hands with Simon and Ralph as the three slowly awoke together. Everything seemed so perfect, so right.

"Hey Kimberly. Um, I'm sorry about what I had said. When you lot got here that is" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Jack standing there looking down at his feet. I reached out and moved some of his firey hair out of his face. "It's alright Jack. We're used to it by now. But thank you anyway" I replied softly, not wanting to wake anyone. I reached up to grab some papaya off of a tree only to have Jack grab it for me. "So what are you doing?" He asked handing me the fruit. I reached up for another one before answering. "I'm getting breakfast. We should have fruit for breakfast, fruit and fish for lunch and fish for dinner. Or if we're lucky we could have some pork instead. Could you maybe help me. Only pick the ripe ones though alright" I said giving him my most dazzling smile.

Jack jumped up into the tree and started pulling fruit off and throwing them down for me to catch. After about six of them were tossed down I asked for him to stop so we could move on to another tree. A few of the others were now awake and helping. In the end we had six papayas three coconuts six mangoes and a dozen bananas. Plenty enough for all of us. We all dug in to breakfast before Jack took half his hunter to go search for pigs while the others went with me and a few other girls to go fish. Mouse and Piggy watched the kiddies and the rest were to help on the shelters.

We were living in perfect unity. Everyone was doing what they could do to help the group. I was teaching the boys what to do for spear fishing. It's a lot different from regular fishing so many of them didn't quite understand. "Now you have to stay completely still. If you move then the fish will know your a threat. Also you have to watch carefully. You only get one chance to strike so aim true and make sure that it's close enough. Also don't expect instant success, if you miss the first few times that's fine. Just think on what you did wrong and try to improve." I said happily. The group nodded and headed out into the water.

After many hours of this I had already caught three fish. I got out of the water and went to go relax on the beach. Standing in one position for so long can be quite tiring. I turned to see Alex starting to cook the few fish that we had caught. Charlie, Robert, Elyssa and Maurice had each caught a fish in time for lunch and the kiddies were climbing the trees for fruit. It was about time for lunch so Robert and Maurice had been sent to get the other hunters. I looked to see Izzy underneath one of the trees while Ralph climbed up after a kiddie. It was nice to see them helping. Just like little families. Wait, what, hold on just what?

"You wanted us back Kimberly?" I heard Jack say from behind me. I turned around and smiled. "Yeah, it's lunch time. You guys should take a break from your work and eat. And don't worry, Alex is taking food up to Sam and Eric" I said softly. Jack stared at me for awhile before turning away. I looked at him curiously before turning toward the kiddies. They all seemed to be eating happily. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Roger walking over to Mouse. He really seemed to like her, which was nice because Mouse didn't have many friends. Well she did have me and Izzy.

"So Kimberly. Do you want to eat with me?" Jack said taking my hand. I looked up at him and blushed slightly. He seemed to be trying more to be a nice guy. He smiled kindly at me and I couldn't help but want to reach out and tangle my fingers in his hair. It was just so wild and firey. I grabbed his hair with my free hand and started combing my fingers through it. He blushed this time and looked down. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked. "Your hair's a mess. I'm trying to fix it. Your a proper english boy. you should look like a proper english gentleman." I said knowing that it was a total lie but hoping he would believe it. He nodded and turned around to start walking. I smiled and followed him happily. I looked and caught sight of Mouse. I smiled at her as I walked off. God I'm so happy right now.

* * *

><p>So this was the fifth chapter. I'm now promoting JackxKimberly. Yes I think I'm totally going to write that now. Next is Mouse and hopefully she won't get raped. Now I'm sorry it's been so long. I was busy. But I require at least three reviews before I start on the next chapter so to all you silent readers just send something. Even if it's just that you say you read it.<p> 


	6. How could it be

Rosie: I apologize everyone for not updating in so long. I was really busy the last few weeks of summer and well school started just three weeks ago so I had to adjust. I started working on this a while back but I just finished it. All of you who have reviewed, I thank you so much. Before I continue some people would like to say some words.

Jack: We're back!

Kimberly: So the adventures will continue.

Ralph: At least probably once a week or so.

Simon: Still as an apology this is going to be the longest chapter so far.

Izzy: Yeah so sit back and relax.

Piggy: But before we can start that, us boys belong to William Golding, not Rosie.

Mouse: Yes, but we girls do belong to Rosie.

Roger: Enjoy the show...

* * *

><p>Mouse POV<p>

Dear lord in heaven why must Kimberly be so oblivious. How can she not tell that I'm in trouble right now. I turned back to Roger who smiled at me and ran a hand through my hair. Suppressing a shudder I smiled back positive that he could see through the facade. He looked away and started laughing. "Oh please, I'm not going to do anything" He said before looking back at me, those cold eyes staring into mine. I nodded before looking away. Roger grabbed my chin and brought my eyes back to his again. He leaned in closer and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Remember little Mousy, your mine. No matter how much you try, you will be mine. Eventually, even, you will come to like it" He said his hot breath caressing my cheeks. As Roger pulled back he pulled off my glasses. He really seemed to like that. Not that I had a clue why he did such a thing. Roger stood up and held out a hand. Fearfully I took his hand before he pulled me to my feet. My other hand instinctively grabbed my shirt. Looking down at my feet I watched and memorized the path he took to where ever he was taking me. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I was much too terrified. If only my sisters knew what was going on here.

"These are my wonderful daughters. Alison, Beatrice, Claire, Edith, Felicity, Gardenia, and Henrietta." Mother said introducing each of us as we each curtsied when our name was said. The man left with mother and my eldest sister watched as they left, a sly grin gracing Alison's lips. Once they were out of sight Alison turned around and ushered the rest of us into the next room. Beatrice turned to her and smiled. The two were always like that being that as they were the eldest. I sat down in my chair with a heavy sigh before picking up my favorite book and turned to my saved mark. "Oh come now Henrietta, you must be excited" Felicity said smoothing out her emerald green dress. I peered up at her over my book before looking back over at Alison and Beatrice. "I guess I am. It doesn't have much to do with me though if either Alison or Beatrice gets married" I said softly. Gardenia walked over and placed her flute on it's stand. "Henrietta, we must be excited for them. If one of them is to get married than we must support them as best we can. Oh Henrietta, there will come a time when a nice young man takes an interest in you. Then you might be getting married off. You might even be able to go off to another country" Gardenia said peering back at Alison.

If only Gardenia new what really would happen when a young man took an interest in me. I looked back up at Roger as he stopped in the forest. He turned back to me and cupped my cheek. Pulling me in closer he leaned in until his lips were less than an inch from mine. "You haven't been paying attention little Mousy. I was talking to you and you didn't respond" Roger said. My eyes widened but I couldn't pull back even though I really wanted to. Roger grinned maliciously before pressing his lips to mine. My mind went blank as his lips moved against mine.

After a half of a minute he pulled back and stared at me. A shuddering breath passed through my lips. "I'm sorry for not paying attention. I was thinking about my family" I said softly. Roger cocked his head to the side and sat down on the forest floor. He patted the ground next to him. I collapsed to the ground and stared at my hands. "So what is your family like?" Roger said finally. I was a little shocked by his question, but if he really wanted to know I really had no choice in the matter.

"Well I'm the youngest of seven daughters. My sisters are as follows. Alison, she is twenty five, happily married, and has two babies. Beatrice, whom is also happily married but she's only twenty three. She has one, no two, she should have delivered by now. Then there is Claire. She happens to be twenty one and is also married. She just had a baby a few months ago. Edith is nineteen, she got married just last year. Felicity is my favorite sister. She's seventeen so she's to be married next year. My final sister of which whom is the second youngest would be Gardenia. Gardenia is fifteen. She would have been on this trip if she hadn't gotten sick. Even if she and Kimberly are the same age Gardenia doesn't want a leadership position. I guess it comes from being the second youngest of seven children." I said thinking back on her and Felicity. They were the only two that I would spend time with at home.

Not to say I didn't like my other sisters, no of course not, I loved them with all my heart. Being the youngest though tends to isolate you from the elders. So the youngest tended to stay with themselves. Finally having the courage I decided to face Roger who was simply thinking. After what felt like hours his eyes traveled back to my face. "So you're the youngest of your sisters. Might I know the name of the youngest sister?" Roger asked. I stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"The youngest sister's name is Henrietta. She happens to be only thirteen years old." I said finally. Roger moved closer to me and began petting my hair. "So your name is Henrietta? I like it." He said tangling his fingers in my hair. With a sigh I removed his hand from my head before standing. Roger looked perplexed at this action. Never the less though, he got up. "I guess we should go back Henrietta. They might worry if we are gone too long" Roger stated before taking my hand. I walked next to him in silence. At least he was being nice for the time being. Though, I honestly hadn't a clue how long it would last. I was grateful for it none the less.

When my feet had finally hit the sand I tore my vision away from the ground and looked at the the rest of my surroundings. To my great excitement the shelters were not far from us. Izzy appeared from inside one with Simon. From the looks of it they were fixing something. When Izzy spotted me she tore off across the sand until she was a mere foot away. Grinning happily she hugged me.

"Hey there Mouse. Sorry Roger but I have to borrow her for a bit" Izzy said grabbing my other hand and tugging me. Roger stared for a moment before letting go. Izzy started off in the opposite reaction and kept walking until we were far enough away. I was so incredibly happy that Izzy had come to my rescue. When she stopped walking Izzy turned back to face me. The look in her eyes I had only seen a few times. But it was so familiar that I could tell it instantly. How could it be?

* * *

><p>This is the sixth chapter. No Mouse did not get raped and we got a little insight into her past. We also got to see a less crazy side of Roger. Still crazy though. I'm happy with this one and thank you LiveLoveWrite-93 for the suggest of reading out loud. I actually found quite a few mistakes that I would have never noticed I require at least four reviews before I start on the next chapter. This should be easy for you guys so go on and review.<p> 


	7. as good as dead

Rosie: Sorry for leaving you all off on such a cliffhanger. I promise it will be explained.

Izzy: Just be happy that Mouse is safe for the time being.

Roger: You mean my Henrietta.

Kimberly: It's Mouse. She's always been called Mouse.

Mouse(Henrietta): I don't mind either name.

Jack: Anyway, in this wonderful installment we get to learn more about Izzy and her sister Charlie who up until this chapter has been irrelevant to the plot line.

Charlie: Hey, I am too relevant.

Maurice: Trust me, we're secondary characters at best. At least we aren't part of the nameless group.

Simon: Can we please get on with the story.

Ralph: Yeah, I want to know what's wrong with Izzy.

Piggy: Rosie doesn't own the boys but she does own the girls.

Alex: Please don't cry.

Sam'n'Eric: It's a very sad chapter.

* * *

><p>Izzy POV<p>

I didn't want to think about it, but some how I knew. I knew something bad was going to happen. When I told Simon about it he sighed and hugged me, saying that things would be alright. Still I had such a feeling of dread that I didn't know what to do. As we crawled out of the shelter that we had been in I spotted Mouse. Before I could think I was running to her. No, she was with Roger. I couldn't tell her in front of him. I put on a smile as I stopped in front of her. Hugging her briefly I backed up and silently sighed.

"Hey Mouse. Sorry Roger but I have to borrow her for a bit" I said grabbing her free hand and tugging lightly. Finally Roger let go of her other hand and I was off in the other direction. After we were far enough away, I stopped and turned back to Mouse. She instantly stopped and stared, her hands moving to her mouth.

"How?" Was all she could manage. I shrugged and looked down at my feet. I knew what she meant. We all knew what she meant. All of us knew it because all of us knew her. Kellie was her name, she had been the last lead of the choir and a great one at that. She had the voice of an angel with artistic skills that could rival the great artists and a skill for poetry so deep that she could rhyme just about any word. She truly was an angel, sent to us by god. One day though she came in with **that **look on her face, in her eyes. A look so depressing and hopeless that it made all the girls worry. Only Kimberly had the courage to ask her what was wrong. Kellie said only one sentence which made all of us gasp.

_"I'm going to die"_ Just those words, scared all of us. We all protested it but somehow, she knew. More to the point, she did. Charlie and I had been crossing a street, when Charlie's foot got stuck in a pot hole. A truck had been coming right at us. Kellie pushed both of us out of the way and smiled at us one last time, moments before she got hit. The worst part was, Kellie was my older sister.

That's right everyone, Kellie, the girl who died saving my twin and I, was my older sister. It's an experience Charlie and I don't speak of at all. Considering the fact that through out our entire lives Kellie was more of a mother to us than our real mother was. It just, didn't seem fair for god to take her away from us so soon. Of course he needed her, but couldn't he see that we needed her more?

"I don't know. Something is going to happen, someone is going to die. But it, it doesn't know who" I managed. Mouse looked slightly confused but walked closer.

"Izzy, what do you mean? You need to tell Kimberly about this. Or at least Charlie" Mouse muttered getting quieter as she talked. My eyes widened as I shook my head furiously, fighting back tears.

"No, I can't let Charlie go through something like that again. She can't know that someone else will be taken from us. She wouldn't be able to handle it. Not after Ke, well you know" I said sitting down. I looked away and brought my knees up to my chest. Mouse sat down next to me, but instead of pressuring me to talk she just sat there quietly. I on the other hand let my mind wander back through my memories until I had found Kellie.

"Iz, listen to me. This is a very important lesson" Kellie scolded. I turned around but hid what I had behind my back. It was a surprise for my big sister.

"Oh come on, just a little longer, I'm nearly finished Kellie" I whined in a typical five year old way. Kellie laughed and shook her head, her wavy black hair shaking with her. I always loved Kellie's hair. It was so much prettier than mine. I went back to what I was making. After a few minutes I turned around finding my project behind my back. Kellie chuckled and stood up.

"And what exactly do you have there?" She said smiling her motherly smile. I always loved it when she smiled like that. it always made me feel happy inside. I shook my head like the child I was and backed up slightly.

"It's a secret. You gotta close your eyes" I said softly. Kellie made a silent 'oh' before closing her eyes. I walked over and placed the flower crown on her head before running back and laughing. She opened her eyes and gasped. She then began crying which, at the time, confused me. I thought that I had disappointed her and began feeling bad. When she noticed this though she pulled me into a hug and shushed me.

"Iz, I'm so happy. This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me" She said quietly. I'm sure it confused me even more, Since she had been crying. Until she got on with her lesson.

"Iz, you have to learn how to read people and listen to the world around you. The spirits of the world will tell you many things. All you have to do is listen closely. Their words are important and should always be heeded. Never ignore their words, or it could end in catastrophe" Kellie said. I nodded, being sure that I understood what she was saying. The world could tell us many things, as long as we were wise enough to actually pay enough attention. That was why I was in a panic now. The forest had spoken, and I had listened.

The pure evil that I heard, had terrified me. it's message though, had traumatized me. _"It doesn't matter what you do Isabella, one of you will die. You just have to decide, who will it be?" _That was what it had told me. It made me scared, because I knew it was true. There was nothing I could do to stop it. One of us was as good as dead.

* * *

><p>Chapter seven. We learn more about Izzy and her family. We also get to see Kellie. But unfortunately we find out something bad. Yes, someone will die. If you guys have an opinion on who it should be, just tell me. I need reviews. It's what keeps me writing. if you have questions about all the charracters, I have the entire list written down that i can put down on my profile upon request.<p> 


	8. Perfectly Imperfect

Rosie: Bet you had thought you'd seen the last of me.

Ralph: Honestly, yeah we did

Mouse: Don't leave us again

Rosie: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person I know, but I came back guys.

Simon: May I do the disclaimer?

Rosie: Sure sure, go right ahead

Simon: None of the boys belong to Rosie, we belong to William Golding and his estate. All of the girls are of her own invention though, so if you would please not steal them, she would highly appreciate it

Rosie: Alright let's do this!

* * *

><p>Kimberly POV<p>

The day past by slowly, more boys had come over to help with fishing and Maurice was being kind enough to try and instruct them how to spear fish. Eventually it would probably be easier to try and net fish, but since we were still busy making shelters, that would have to wait. Everyone was busy, fishing, hunting, building, or watching the younger kids who couldn't really help with anything. Most of the girls were helping with shelter duty or babysitting. But I did have a few fishing with me, though none were out hunting, something Jack and I had agreed upon. Our smaller numbers meant we could only work on a few things, but he could spare some of his hunters for fishing duty instead. Which made it easier to get food enough for all forty eight of us. It was hard to get food enough with a small fishing group to get meat for lunch and dinner, we couldn't even dare to get anything for breakfast, which meant it was all fruit.

I wiped my brow of sweat and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, which meant that it was time to get out of the water and take the catch of the day to be cooked. I waded back to the beach, the others following me, tired yet happy. Charlie and Maurice were laughing loudly while Alex helped Robert up after falling in the water. Francis picked up the palm leaf basket full of fish. We walked toward the fire pit as Francis set the fish down. "Robert, go out and get the others." I commanded. Robert nodded and ran off down the beach. Maurice plopped down on the sand and grabbed a few sticks, attempting to make a fire. As it sparks we put a few more sticks on it as The others began deboning the fish, removing the heads, and taking off the scales. It would take awhile to get all of the fish ready for consumption but it was well enough for getting protein enough for everyone. As they worked a loud raucous noise came out of the jungle. I stood up and walked over to meet it. Bill walked out first, beaming from ear to ear. "We caught one, we caught one!" He cheered enthusiastically. More boys came out carrying a pig's body. All of them were absolutely ecstatic and definitely tired. they set the pig down next to the fish before stepping back. Jack laughed and turned to me beaming in pride.

"We got it, now we can have pig, we can have a feast tonight!" He said taking my hands and pulling me closer. I laughed with him as he pulled me across the beach in a mad dance. "Jack, Jack we need to cut up the pig to be able to cook it." I laughed pulling him to a stop. "Fine but I want to help, I caught us food, a lot of it." He replied walking back over with me. Maurice was busy making the fire big enough and several of the hunters got to work dismembering the pig and cutting up the fish. Robert came jogging across the sand with Izzy and Ralph only to stop at the sight.

"You caught a pig" Ralph muttered. Jack beamed at him as the fire roared next to him. "I found it, I hunted it down and attacked it." He said. "Yeah but we all helped take it down." Robin said holding up some ham. Others shambled over slowly, even Mouse came over, herding the kiddies over to sit around the fire. Roger sat down next to Mouse and grabbed her hand. "I killed it" He beamed. Mouse smiled and nodded, fiddling with her sleeves. All of the meat was placed over the fire to cook as everyone sat around it, watching the food, everyone hungry, everyone waiting, everyone excited. Even Sam and Eric came down for the feast. As the meat finished cooking it was taken off and given to the youngest first, to Percival and Emily. To Henry, Thomas, and Anna. Everyone got their fill of fish and pork. We sat and laughed, and talked and jeered.

"Kimberly, isn't this amazing, we have plenty enough for everyone." Jack said pulling me closer to him. "Oh yeah and we finished another two shelters, so we have room for even more people to sleep in tonight." Ralph pitched in happily. "I'll sleep out on the beach, others can use the shelters." I replied. "I'll sleep with you" Jack said pulling me even closer. I laughed at the non-existent space between us. "Alright, just don't try pulling me any closer unless you want me sitting in your lap" I joked. Jack laughed with me and pulled me over to lie in his lap. I stayed there, occasionally leaning up to eat some of the food in his hands as he only jostled me a little in his enthusiastic story telling. As the night wore on it seemed we'd never go to sleep as some boys got up and began dancing in a mad dance, inviting girls up with them, Jack joined in immediately, pulling me up with him. Others merely watched the celebration and joined in with singing to the wild song, I don't even know what I sang, or if they were even words, it seemed more like a melody that twisted and turned and coiled around itself.

Eventually everyone tired themselves out and we began retreating over to the shelters. I laid down on the sand and stared up at the stars above. Considering everything that had happened, we were lucky to have found this island with all the boys. If it came down to it we could easily live here, though what state our clothing would be in by the point of rescue was up for debate. Jack laid down next to me, his red hair a wild mess. I chuckled as I curled up on the sand. "What's so funny" Jack asked. "Your hair, you look like a lion with that mane of hair" I said softly. "Well lions are some of the fiercest hunters out there, I should be happy for the compliment." He replied. "Your hair reminds me of the sky at sunset, like tangerine and pink mixed together" He brushed my hair with one hand. I blushed a bit and rolled back onto my back. "Goodnight Jack" I muttered. "Goodnight Kimberly" He replied.

As I drifted off to sleep I could feel him pull me closer, I smiled softly and cuddled into his warmth. This wasn't so bad, I mean Jack was a jerk at first, but over the near month we'd spent here he'd really started softening up. He had finally caught a pig for food, we'd had a surplus for the first time, we still had food left over for breakfast in the morning. He was so happy, and it was just contagious. His smile that was charming and crooked, his wild hair that just got more wild the happier he became, and his eyes that lit up. Jack was a boy who was perfectly imperfect.

* * *

><p>Well it seems that Kimberly is blissfully unaware of what's going on with Izzy and Mouse. She's been spending her time fishing, or with Jack by this point. She also gets us going forward with the plot in general, while next chapter we get to see who dies. Since I never got response on that I'm going to wing it, which means it's going to be a little kid. So, that will be fun, having Mouse deal with it. Also, I am incredibly sorry for leaving this story abandoned for almost three years, I think. Hope you like this newest chapter and I will update this frequently.<p> 


End file.
